The Mysterious Robot Boy
by FaithInDreams1517
Summary: Astro accidentally gets sucked in a portal to the world of Pokemon! But when he goes threw the portal, he feted electrified, and when he gets to the world of Pokemon, he doesn't know who or where he is. OR WHAT HE IS! Its up to Ash and his friends to help Astro to find a way home. (I WOULD HAVE MADE THE THE FIRST CHAPTER LONGER BUT THAT ENDING WAS JUST TO TEMPTING!) REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Like I said in my profile I was going to try to make a crossover between astro boy and pokemon, since no one would make one. So here it goes! It may not be a long chapter but here goes nothin! This is based off of both 1980 + 2003. I thought I would mix it up. Combine them. Enjoy!**

Astro raced down the halls of the Ministry of Science. He was called down by Doctor Elephan for something important. Very important. He could tell that something bad was happening from the way he sounded over the phone. Be could hear things crashing around and Doctor Elephan was breathing harshly.

Astro bursted through the doors of a lab, only to see a giant robot rampaging through the lab, with some kind of portal on the other side of the lab. The portal was green and blue, swirling around.

Astro looked around trying to find his friend Doctor Elephan. "Doctor! Doctor Elephan! Are you in here!?"

"Astro...help.." He heard a faint whisper. Turning his head towards the portal he could see Doctor Elephan underneath rubble. The rampaging robot heard as well as Astro, turning its head 360 degrees. He turned his body the same direction and started running towards them. Astro quickly ran in front of Doctor Elephan and started blasting the robot.

"Astro...stop...he's..not trying...to hurt us...he..is..helping..."

"what!" Astro immediately stopped shooting. "Then how come he was rampaging!?"

"He...was...trying..to get a...rat."

"RAT!? A RAT? YOUR TELLING ME HE WAS TRYING TO GET A RAT?"

"Yes...well..he..was..COULD YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh sorry." Astro and the big robot came over and lifted the rubble off of the Doctor.

"He was just created and is not used to his powers." Doctor Elephan explained.

"oh..i see."

"Astro could you turn off the portal please? i will in my office waiting to speak with you." He said closing the door.

"Sure-"

"ILL DO IT!" The Giant robot screamed. He ran over and used his gigantic finger, but accidentally crushed all the buttons. "OOPS"

Then the portal of swirling green and blue began to swirl faster, causing it to suck items in. Astro began to fly using his rocket boots, but couldn't do it for long, cause he was being sucked in. However the big robot was standing there cause he was to heavy.

"AHHHHH...GAH!" Astro yelled trying not to get sucked in.

"HERE LET ME HELP!" The giant robot tried to grab him by his legs, but accidentally crushed them, but not to much to show, just enough to make them not work. "AHHHHHHH!" Astro screamed. The giant robot let go of his legs, startled.

"OOPS"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am making this right i aftcome i published this because i am so excited with this story! IM LOVIN IT!(MCDONALDS JOKE NOT INTENDED)**

"AHHHHHH!" Astro screamed while circling around in circles in blue and green swirls. He felt electricity stinging his parts,**(I felt so weird saying** **that)** putting him in pain. A lot of pain. Soon that pain was to much for him, causing him to go unconscious. So he was flying and spinning out of control unconscious, when the spiraniling blue and green, turned to a light blue.

...(Meanwhile with Ash and friends)...

"Come on guys keep up!" Ash yelled from behind him. "Pika!" Pikachu also said.

"Hold on Ash! Slow down!" Serena yelled from far behind.

"You keep up!"

After a while of running he slowed down to look behind him, but saw no one. "Oops, I guess we went to far ahead. We should probably wait for them to catch up huh?"

"Pikachu,"

Ash started walking slowly looking at his surroundings. They were in a forest. Like eyes were before. "I hope we didn't get lost." Just then he felt a earthquake and a loud boom. "WOAH! WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu lifted his nose and began to smell the air. "You smell something Pikachu?"

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu ran into the forest with Ash following. Pikachu stopped in a big field of flo;wers of all colors.

"WOAH.." they began to walk when Ash tripped on something. "OOF..AWH MAN THAT HURT."

Ash stood up and turned around to see what he tripped on. His eyes widened a he stared at a boy with black horn like hair, in black Speedos and a green trimming, with red boots. He had scratches all over him. While he was staring, Pikachu stood next to him. They both lifted there hands to their faces gasping. Ash fell to his knees.

"Ash! Ash where are you!?" Clemont and Serena and Bonnie came out of the forest. "Ash! There you are! We heard a boom and we thought it was you! Are you ok?" Serena asked.

As he reached his hand towards the boys scratched up face. Pikachu licked his face as well.

"Ash? What are you doing?" In their view, they couldn't see the boy, because of the tall grass and flowers.

"Come over here" he said in a raspy voice. He had never seen a human being this hurt(that's what he thinks)he had only seen pokemon like this. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie came over, and knelt down. They all gasped in horror.

"We need to take him to a pokemon center right away!" Clemont said.

"But we aren't even close to a pokemon center. It's two days away!" Serena said looking at her device.

"Then we'll take care of him!" Bonnie said. "Come on! Let's take him over by that tree!" They all grabbed a part of his body and carried him over to a tree. Right when they put him down, the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"He's waking up!" Clemont whispered with excitement.

The boy jolted up, sitting up straight. "Where am I?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"We found you here laying in the grass." Serena said.

"Yeah. My name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Pikachu!"

The boy leaned away from him, not knowing what the creature is.

"I'm Serena!"

"I'm Bonnie!"

"I'm Clemont!"

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"I..I..don't know." The boy answered. Everyone except for the boys eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Bonnie yelled in his face.

"Bonnie, I bet he has amnesia. Tell me, do you know where you live?" The boy shook his head. Pikachu jumped into his lap, scaring the boy. Clemont noticed this and asked another question. "Do you know what Poke Mon are?" The boy shook his head.

"What!? How could you not know what pokemon are!?" Ash yelled.

"This amnesia must be pretty bad." Serena added. Ash nodded. "Where are your clothes?" Serena asked politely.

The boy looked down and saw he wasn't wearing anything. "I don't know..."

"You could have some of mine." Ash said standing up, and extending his arm, to help the boy up. The boy smiled and grabbed it and stood up.

Moments later, the boy was wearing a black and white shirt with blue jeans and his red boots.

"Thanks." The boy said to Ash.

"No problem. Though it is kind of weird that those boots didn't come off. Now we need to figure out what your name is. Try to think." The boy closed his eyes tightly, trying to think.

"I..I...I don't know..I'm sorry." He said sadly and disappointed.

"Hey..don't worry. We'll figure it out. We just have to find a new name for you for now." Ash said encouraging. The boy smiled weakly.

"Hey guys! Let me show you tthis cool new invention!" Clemont shouted. He dug through his back pack and pulled out a remote, then pulled out what looked like a mini satellite. "I Call it...THE ROBOT SUMMONER!"

"Wow! Thats actually not a bad name! Im so proud of you!" Bonnie said hugging her brother.

Astro **(I got tired of saying 'The boy' so I'm gonna start saying Astro again. But they don't know that's his name) **turned around. Along with Pikachu. They could hear something that not normal ears could hear. The sound was like a pokemon, except only Pikachu realized that considering Astro is new to pokemon.

"I'll be right back. One second!" Astro said running into the woods with Pikachu trailing behind.

"Hey wait I'm comin! You guys stay here. Ill be right back!" Ash said to his friends.

**Well here is the second chapter! :D hope you liked it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry i haven't updated lately! I've been busy with my other Astro boy crossover with Danny Phantom. ANYWAY...**

Ash trailed behind Astro and Pikachu.

"Slow down!... No one has ... every gone faster then me!" Ash panted.

Astro and Pikachu stopped and looked around them. They waited to hear the noise again.

A moment later Astro heard it again. But pikachu couldn't. The noise seemed different then before. It was soothing. Like it was calling for Astro.

Ash was now standing behind Astro and Pikachu, confused. Astro closed his eyes to listen to the soothing sound. He opened his eyes and swiftly turned around and began walking towards the field again.

"uhhh...where are you going?" Ash asked questionably. He looked back down at pikachu. "pikachu? Wheres he going?"

"Chu-u?" Pikachu shrugged.

Ash and Pikachu began to walk behind him. "Where are we going?"

Astro did not hear him. He could only hear the soothing sound that was calling him.

"Hello?" ash asked again. Ash jumped in front of Astro expecting him to stop, but he didn't. He just ran right into him with no hesitation.

"OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWW!" Ash winced while being carried off with him.

The next thing they knew they were walking over to where Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie were standing around the invention.

"Clemont! Its not working! Why did you even make this thing!?" Bonnie yelled, before she heard faint 'Ows' from behind her. She turned around and saw Astro walking over with Ash in front of him being pushed, and Pikachu trailing behind.

"Well you see Bonnie, I made it recently, and it seemed we didn't need a robot, but i just got tired of waiting so i thought i would just see if it works. So when we do need it, i will have updated it and it won't explode!" Clemont said proudly

"What the?" Bonnie said. Clemont and Serena turned around as well.

'What are you doing?" Serena asked Ash with a weird face.

"HELP ME! HES ACTING STRANGE! ITS LIKE HE CANT HEAR ME AND HE WONT STOP!" Ash screamed.

Then a moment later, Astro stopped walking, and stood there blinking. He looked around him, then down at the ground where Ash was now.

"What am i doing here?" Astro asked Ash.

"...You...tell me." Ash panted. Serena and Bonnie and Clemont ran over.

"what was that!?" Serena asked Astro.

"Im not sure. All well don't worry about it." Astro said smiling. He didn't want them to worry about him.

"Ok..if you say so. we'll figure it out later bu-" Clemont was interrupted by a small explosion. He turned around immediately only to see his brand new invention in scraps.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled falling to his knees.

"Sorry bro." Bonnie said.

"ahh..thats ok. We should probably leave anyway. We have a few hours to kill before we set up camp." Clemont said trying to forget about his now destroyed invention.

Everyone grabbed their things(Except Astro of course since he doesn't have anything)and left on the trail again...

...

**hey! This is the third chapter! sorry its kinda short. But i need some time to think about what exactly is all gonna be in the next chapter. :) Hope you liked it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in like a year! Sorry guys! So I'm updating now!**

"So where are we anyway?" Astro asked.

"Well, we're in Kalos region, and we're on our way to Anistar City right now." Serena answered with a smile. Astro still was confused though.

"Region? How many regions are there?" Astro asked.

"Well there's the Kanto region, the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.."

"Wow." Astro said.

"Mhm." Bonnie said excitedly. "Wow! You really don't remember _anything _do you?" Bonnie ran in front of Astro, and started walking backwards.

"Oh yeah! Also! This is Dedenne!" She smiled lifting her bag up. Suddenly Dedenne popped out.

"Dede!" I squeaked. Bonnie giggled.

"Dedenne! This is...wait.. we never gave you a name did we?" Bonnie said in realization.

"Oh that's right!" Ash said.

"Anyway, it's getting dark so we should probably set up camp here for tonight." Clemont said. "Then we can come up with a name for you."

"Right!" Everyone said as they all went to set up their camp.

...

Once they were finished they all sat around their camp fire eating their dinner.

"Anyway, now we should start by coming up with a name to give you!" Ash said with his mouth full.

"Yay!" Bonnie yelled jumping from her seat.

"Alright... How about Tom?" Clemont said. Everyone gave him a weird look, well all except Astro.

"Wow Clemont. You should just sit there and be quiet okay. You have no originality!" Bonnie yelled.

"So mean." He whimpered as he sat in a corner.

"Anyway.." Serena continued, "How about Aaron?"

Astro shook his head. He needed a name that sounded right. He really wished he could remember his name.

"Travis?"

"Seth?"

"Josh?"

"Micheal?"

"Vicent?"

"Patrick?"

"Zachary?"

"Darwin?"

"Bob?" Everyone looked over at Clemont who had come back from his corner. They all gave him a look saying 'seriously?'.

"Y-your right.. I'll go back to my corner.." Clemont said sadly and back to his corner.

"I'm sorry guys.. Those are all wonderful names, but they just don't feel right." Astro said sadly, rubbing his arm looking at the fire.

"Well none of them are gonna sound right if you don't know your name." Ash said, his mouth no longer full of food.

"Ash!" Serena scolded. "I'm sorry. This must be really hard for you."

"Sorry man." Ash apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "Pika pi."

"No it's alright. It's not your fault." Astro laughed off. He looked at the fire again, trying his best to remember. He sat for a few minutes, and closed his eyes to help him concentrate more. He grunted and squeezed his eyes, then suddenly something came to him. The letter A.

"It starts with an A. I know it." He stated. Ash and the others smiled.

"Awesome! Just like me!" Ash laughed.

"That's great! You're taking slow steps to remembering." Serena said giving a closed eye smile. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks guys!" Astro said. "I also.. have the feeling it's a very unique name. I know I sound crazy." Astro laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"No not at all!" Clemont said. "I mean it's not like we know what it's like to have amnesia."

"Okay so we have a start. A unique name that starts with the letter A." Ash said.

"You guys don't have to do this. I don't think I'll be satisfied with any name." Astro sighed.

"No no we want to help! But if it'll make you feel better, while you're still trying to remember your name we can just call you A." Clemont said.

"Alright. Thanks guys!" Astro smiled.

"Yay yay yay! A!" Bonnie said jumping around.

They all laughed at her excitement.

"Alright Bonnie! Time for bed." Clemont said grabbing Bonnie and lifted her up.

"What! No! I'm not tired! Let me go Clemont~!" Bonnie yelled kicking around.

"Trust your big brother Bonnie! You're tired." Clemont laughed as he brought her into her tent. A few minutes later Clemont came back outside the tent and sighed.

Ash, Serena, and Astro all laughed at him and continued to sit around the fire as they told Astro of all of their adventures so far.

...

Soon everyone was asleep, well all except Astro. He laid next to Ash in the boy tent, borrowing a blanket and pillow. He could hear Ash's snoring and could feel one of his arms on his side. Astro didn't really mind that much. He was too busy trying to remember what happened to him, or his past.

For some reason he recalled rats..a giant robot, a purple circle?..and a short man with a large nose?. He had no idea what that meant, nor what it had to do with his past. He sighed and tried to get some sleep. The others had said that they had to get their rest because they were leaving early the next morning to head for Anistar City for Ash's seventh gym badge. He didn't have any idea what that meant either, but he had amnesia you can't blame him.

Soon, a few minutes later Astro had finally gotten to sleep.

...

A/N:**Well that's that! So I finally updated it! I'm ****actually proud of this chapter! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm a very slow updater. And so I'm trying to make up for it by posting a lot now.. I'm very sorry.**

**Astro POV**

"We're here! Yay!" Bonnie yelled jumping into the air. The others and I laughed at her and ran after her.

"Alright!" Ash yelled.

"First we have to visit the sun dial!" Serena exclaimed. So we headed off to the giant pink sun dial that they had told me about. I actually find it very interesting. I smiled as we were running, but then my smile disappeared as I saw smoke rising near our destination.

"What the?" I said, as we all started running even faster to what was going on. When we arrived, I saw a girl with pink hair in straight pig-tails with a weird looking creature..pokemon I guess. In front of her was a man and two ladies with scraps of metal around them. We ran in front of (Just so you know I'm just doing this by memory so please don't get mad at me if it's not the exact same)

We ran in between them to try to see what was going on and stop the girl from attacking.

"Professor Sycamore! Are you all right?" Clemont asked as he helped them all up.

"Yes we're okay. I just don't understand what this women is talking about." The man named Professor Sycamore responded.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Hey! Why are you attacking the professor!?" Ash yelled. "Pika Pikaa!" Pikachu yelled getting in a stance in front of her. She looked even angrier seeing us come.

"You! You are also apart of this! You will bring destruction to Kalos! You must leave!" She yelled, as she brought out another pokemon named Sableye.

"She's battling us?" Clemont asked.

"Battling?" I asked. So we used pokemon to battle other pokemon? No one seemed to hear me though.

"Hey! What did we ever do to you anyway?" Ash said, as Serena took out her device.

"Hey what's that?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. "It's looks cool."

"This? This is a pokedex. It tells you all about the different types of pokemon in the world." Serena answered as it activated revealing a picture of the pokemon in front of us.

**Sableye**

**The darkness Pokemon**

**Living in caves Sableye digs up gems with it's sharp claws, the devours them.**

"Now Power Gem!" The girl yelled. The pokemon shot a red beam of light at us, and we ran out of the way just in time towards Professor Sycamore.

"Stand back Professor!" Ash yelled, as we and the Professor ran out of the way of their fight. "Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!"

I watched with amazement as Pikachu jumped in the air, and created a giant ball of electricity, sending it at one of her other pokemon

"Wow.." I muttered.

"I know! Pokemon are so amazing aren't they." Serena said smiling at me. I smiled back, and nodded my head.

"Yeah!" I watched as the pokemon dodged Pikachu's attack, and saw Ash take another pokemon out..of another ball? I think they told me it was called a pokeball. They also told me that I was very strange for not knowing so many things about this world. I saw Ash bring out a frog looking pokemon and I heard Ash calm him Frogider. As they were battling, I began thinking.

They said that it's almost as if I were just a baby learning about the world. But I did have amnesia. But the more I think about it, the more I feel like that even if I still had my memories I wouldn't know anything about Pokemon. Because I still know the basics of the world like trees, grass, lakes, plants. But if they say that Pokemon is like one of those categories, why can't I remember anything about them. I snapped out of my thoughts though when I noticed that there was no battle occurring anymore, and now I saw a floating lady?

"A? A? are you alright?" I heard Bonnie asking, tugging on my borrowed jeans.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. I kinda spaced out." I smiled.

"Did you remember something?" Bonnie asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

I shook my head but still smiled. "No, but it's okay."

Bonnies smiled faultered. "Awwh. But look! That ladies floating!" She giggled. I looked at the lady in amazement.

"Stand down now Kerry." She told the girl.

"W-What? Stand down?!"

"You heard me!" The woman yelled as the girl named Kerry winced.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Kerry responded, falling to her knees and sighing. Another lady with blue hair came over to her and started to scold her on her actions.

"Do you think they're that trainers friends?" Ash asked to himself. The woman who was floating came in front of Ash and us and, and then I noticed two cat looking pokemon were floating next to her on both sides. They all seemed to be glowing, along with her.

"The purpose of our appearance is to admonish Kerry for her actions." She told us in a sort of majestic way. This lady was weird.

"Admonish?" Serena asked. "Huh?"

"Lady Olympia! I only did it to protect Anistar!" Kerry yelled.

"Silence Kerry." Lady Olympia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Kerry answered hanging her head.

"This has become a bad habit of yours Kerry. Acting on what _you _think Lady Olympia's vision of the future means! How many times has this happened?!" The blue haired girl continued to scold, as Kerry's eyes began to water. Now I think all of us were confused. Vision of the future. Man this world was weird. I guess I'm apart of it though.

"Right. I'm so sorry for everything." She said. Ash walked over next to me.

"Excuse us." Ash said.

"We have no idea what's going on." Serena continued. I scratched my head showing my confusement, when suddenly I heard Professor say,

"Oh my." That caused all of us to turn our heads toward him.

"You're Olympia!" I sweatdropped internally. 'Am I the only one who processed that fact when Kerry was calling her by that name.' But then he continued.

"Gym Leader of the Anistar Gym." I had no idea how important that was, but considering the reactions to my new friends, I guess it's important.

"Gym Leader?" Ash asked. "Pika?"

Olympia smiled and looked up at us. "Indeed I am."

The blue haired then came up to us.

"We ask that you would graciously forgive Kerry for her actions. My name is Charlene. I am Lady Olympia's apprentice." She said.

"Professor Sycamore, children, please forgive my other apprentice, for her rude actions." Olympia asked of us. Charlene then looked over at Kerry.

"Now Kerry, apologize to them."

Kerry leaned down a little, and said, "I'm so very sorry."

Professor Sycamore smiled and responded, "Well I'm glad we were able to clear that up." Then he asked a question we were all confused about. Hey, at least I'm not the only confused one anymore. "What was this future you referred to?"

Charlene answered his question, well our question. "We saw a vision of it." And Olympia continued,

"I saw disaster approaching soon. As your fates are connected to that threat."

"Kerry thought you were enemies of Kalos based on Lady Olympia's premonition." Charlene finished.

"Enemies?" Ash asked. I shook my head.

"I would never hurt anyone." I said. Bonnie grabbed my hand.

"Of course not." Bonnie giggled.

"Oh yeah! I was meaning to ask Ash." Professor Sycamore said. All of us turned to him. "Who is your new friend?" He added looking at me smiling.

"Oh that's right! This is A! Well that's not really his name, but that's what we're calling him until he get's his memories back." Ash said putting his arm around me.

"Memories? Do you have amnesia young man?" He asked me concerned. I scratched my cheek and laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah! It's a very bad case of amnesia. He didn't even know what pokemon were when we found him. He also doesn't know what regions are and gyms." Clemont informed.

"Interesting.." Professor Sycamore said crossing his arms. Suddenly we heard Lady Olympia gasp very loud. It scared and we all watched and waiting for a response. Suddenly she shouted.

"There it is!"

"What?! What's going on?" Kerry shouted.

"What did you just see Lady Olympia?" Charlene asked. The floating lady pointed at Frogider and said loudly.

"Your future!" We all looked at Frogider confused.

"Frogider?" Ash asked.

"We'll discuss this at the gym." She said, and soon we all met up there.

...

**Okay that's the end! I'm probably going to update really soon! So thank for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm updating again! Yay! I've been having really good ideas for this story and I'm just so excited! **

"Wow! This place is so amazing!" I awed as we entered the Anistar City gym. We were summoned here by Lady Olympia to talk about her vision of Frogider, and maybe the vision of the disaster she foresaw.

We all watched as Olympia was in front of us. She told everything about Frogider's past and about their future. I was happy for them. They were going to have an amazing bond. I smiled and watched Ash and Frogider talk about how awesome they were going to be, then we all stopped when we heard Lady Olympia gasp again. 'Another vision.'

I turned to her, then I felt incredibly uncomfortable when I realized, that she was looking at me. When her faced began to return to color, she stared at me in horror.

"What is it Lady Olympia?" Charlene asked. "What's wrong? Did you have another vision?! What is it?"

I started to fiddle with my thumbs as I started to walk backwards, feeling greatly intimidated. Why won't she stop staring at me. Stop. Stop it...

The purple haired woman raised her finger at me, her face still with a disgusting look. "Y-You.. I have seen your past...but I don't understand.." I started to breath heavily.

"That's great! Maybe you can tell him something about his past to help him regain his memory!" Clemont said.

"What a wonderful idea!" Serena said clapping her hands together.

"Is there something you can show Lady Olympia to help this boy." Charlene asked.

"Alright, I will. But be warned, I don't understand how this boy can still be here today from what I visioned." Everyone then gave a confused look, but then looked at the green smoke spreading into a screen form in front of them. In the green smoke you can see orange. It became more clear and the entire audience watching the smoke widened their eyes.

"Is that fire?" Serena asked. "Oh no.." Suddenly we saw a tall man in a lab coat, who wore a wicked grin on his face and had a tiny beard and a weird hair style. This man looked very familiar to me, but not in a good way. I began to take a few steps back. The image continued. It showed a boy with brown hair next, with a similar hairstyle to me. The boy in the image looked terrified. It showed several more images of a fire, but all of was very unclear. At the end, it showed the boy being thrown into a dark hole, surrounded by the fire. That was the end.

"This is why I am confused children! This boy you have just seen, is indeed the boy standing next to you! But I am very conflicted! The boy should be dead! Tell me young man. How are you here?" Lady Olympia proclaimed. I stuttered, still shocked and very confused on what I just saw.

"I-I..I don't know ma'am. I still have amnesia. However, that man looked very familiar to me, but not in a good way." I stuttered. Lady Olympia closed her eyes as she thought for moment.

"I see." She said quietly. "Alright! Children! I want you to continue to travel with this boy until he receives his memories! And if he can," she smiled sweetly and looked at me with kind eyes. "I would like you to tell me about yourself."

"Right!" Ash and the others said, and I smiled warmly. I was so lucky to be found by such nice people.

"Thanks guys." I said quietly, my voice cracking a bit. I looked down to the floor smiling even more.

"Of course A! I was planning on sticking with you to the end anyway! Right guys?!" Ash said laughing, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I looked at him with an closed eye smile. (He cant really look at him with his eyes closed but you get the picture.)

"Of course!" Bonnie said laughing, and hugging one of my legs. Serena and Clemont started to laugh as well.

"Anyway! Ash. I hear you are planning on challenging this gym?" Lady Olympia asked with a proudful look and sound to her face and voice.

"You bet!" Ash said pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

okay so that's the end of that chapter. I dont think it was that long but I'm kinda having trouble with some computer and issues and I couldn't really hold out any longer so. Gomenasai. Anyway, thanks for reading! I will try to update as soon as I have more control of my issue. I don't really feel like explaining it XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Mosty because I'm too lazy, I'm kinda skipping the gym battle. Sorry! If you want to watch the gym battle, well just watch episode 45? or 44.. I can't remember but I think it's 45 in the XY Kalos Quest season. Well, anyway on with the story!**

**...**

All of us walked out of the strange gym with excitement in our eyes. I had just witnessed the first gym battle that I can remember! I think? I don't know anymore. I feel like my mind is jumbled up and I can never feel like this real, and I can't feel like I know how to respond to somethings. Like, do I like this? Maybe I do, but am I supposed to? It's all been so confusing.

"Hey. A? Did you hear us? We're going to the Pokemon Center to celebrate!" Ash said sounding thrilled to probably get the chance to eat more food.

"Oh that's right. This will be your first time to a Pokemon Center, correct?" Clemont said pointing his index finger in the air. I nodded.

"As far as I can remember." I said, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. Bonnie giggled a little, and started to skip in front of me. We all started to walk after her and headed towards the Pokemon Center.

When we arrived, it just looked like a normal center to gather information, eat, socialize with friends, and I guess heal pokemon. They also told me we can stay here like a hotel. I smiled. A bed would be nice.

After we ate, which I wasn't very hungry so I didn't really eat anything. I realized I haven't really been hungry at all the past two days with Ash and the others. I'm thinking that maybe they've noticed I haven't been eating anything, but I feel fine. I feel like I don't really need to eat. Was that normal? Anyway, after _they _ate, we were going to go to our room. In order to go to our room, we had to go through the main area, or the entrance. As we were walking back, I could hear shouts.

We all looked at each other and noticed that a boy who looked around their age was holding some sort of pokemon running towards the front desk.

"It's gonna be okay.. Don't worry Magnemite.." He quickly handed the pokemon named Magnemite to Nurse Joy, and they disappeared behind the door. The boy sighed as he walked over to a bench and sat down looking very concerned. We walked over to him to ask if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay..I'm just really worried for Magnemite." He responded. Now that I had a closer look at him I could see that he had brown hair, and it had an average hairstyle, nothing unique. He had brown eyed as well, matching his hair color, and he was wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt, and a jean jacket. He head freckles over his nose too.

"Wow. You really care for Magnemite don't you?" Serena sighed quietly. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I do. Magnemite is my partner." He said keeping his eyes cast downwards.

"If I may ask, what happened to Magnemite?" Clemont asked politely. The boy looked upwards at us, then smiled a bit.

"Oh we just challenge the Anistar City gym. Let's just say it didn't go too well. My other pokemon is okay, but Magnemite was badly hurt." He explained. Ash walked over to him.

"I'm sure he was great. Speaking of which, I challenged that gym not too long ago." Ash said proudly. I looked over at him and smiled. It was very interesting to watch actually. I could tell that Ash was excellent at battling. His new friends didn't seem that shocked though to see how amazing he was. They were expecting it.

"Really? Did you win?" The boy said excitedly, stand from his seat, his hands in fists. Ash smiled brighter and gave a thumbs up.

"You bet I did! I just need one more badge to go!" Ash laughed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said afterwards, pounding his little yellow fist in the air.

"Wow that's amazing!" The boy said, and I swear I saw stars in his eyes. "I still have two more after this badge." I was still super confused on the badges and league thing, but I could always just ask the others later.

"My name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said, still wearing a grin on his face. "Pika Pikachu!"

"Hi there! I'm Serena!" Serena said sweetly while waving.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne! And over there is my older brother!" Bonnie said, pointing at Clemont standing inbetween her and Serena.

"Hi! I'm Clemont." I smiled, but then noticed that they were staring at me to introduce myself. I pointed at myself confused, and sighed.

"U-uumm, Hi. I'm A..." I said shyly. For some reason, I feel like shy doesn't suit me. I shook my head and looked back at the boy and decided to think more about that later.

"A here has amnesia. He's traveling with us until he can remember everything." Ash said putting an arm around my shoulders. I smiled a bit and waited for the boy's response.

"Really? I'm so sorry to hear that. Anyway, my name's Tobio-" Tobio? Tobio...Tobio..._Tobio! _Tobio sounded so familiar to me. My eyes widened, no longer listening to anyone else around me. I started to breath heavily as I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. Why did that name make me feel so angry..and...upset. I started to look around, but everything was black. I felt alone. Then I saw a man. The man from Lady Olympia's vision. He was smirking at me. And I saw his mouth move. I read his lips.

"Tobio.." I mumbled. Suddenly I was back in reality, but everything seemed blurry. I could see Ash and his friends standing in front of me giving me a worried and concerned look.

"A? A what's wrong? You started to hypervenilate! Are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly. Everything was still so blurry, and I felt light-headed. I stumbled back a bit and eventually tripped and fell. Before I felt my eyes get heavy, I remembered one more thing that man said. And now I was sure I was the most confused person on earth..well..I guess I'm not a person.

_You are the strongest robot, Tobio._

_..._

**Well that's that chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I will most likely update really soon! Thanks for reading ! Baii! **


End file.
